


Too good at this game

by Orangetornado



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I love fluffy stuff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, soonhao, the world needs more fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 16:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14524974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orangetornado/pseuds/Orangetornado
Summary: Being good at games, isn't always that great...





	Too good at this game

It's happened loads of times. Where the paper between the two people accidentally slips away, just in time for their lips to make contact for a fleeting moment. It happened with S.coups and Wonwoo. Of course, the two of them completely freaked out and we all laughed it off.  
I find it really funny when these accidents happen, especially watching their reactions. However, I've always wondered how I would handle that situation, if I were to accidentally get kissed by-

"Performance unit, start!"

Before I knew it, Soonyoung was already passing the paper to me. I quickly took the paper from him and passed it to Jun who smashed his lips against mine with full force. Honestly, Jun was pretty intimidating. Who knew he could kiss like that? But other than that, the game went smoothly. We got the most pieces of paper across, so... that's all. No mishaps, no slip ups. This especially goes for Soonyoung. 

It stayed in my mind for a while, seeing Soonyoungs face with the paper against his mouth. No expression. He seemed completely unfazed by the whole game as he simply passed the paper from his lips to mine in a professional manner. That bothered me a little. Why was he so calm about it? Did he feel nothing? Wait, do I feel something? I'm just curious, that's all... 

From then on, whenever we had a bit of time off to chill, I'd suggest the paper passing game. And everytime, I'd make sure I was next to Soonyoung. I just want to see if maybe one time, he might slip up. Maybe he might actually kiss me.  
Boy was I wrong. Every single time we played, Soonyoung would have that same blank expression and swiftly pass the paper without thought. Sometimes I'd even try to catch him out. I'd linger a little before connecting my lips with Soonyoungs, just to see how long he could keep the paper from falling. It never did. He was just too good at this game. 

"Oh come on, Minghao, you always suggest this game." Dk whined.  
"I guess he just really enjoys it." Mingyu said with a cheeky smirk and raised eyebrows.  
"Maybe he just wants to get better at it. You know, in case we have another competition." Soonyoung suggested.  
Oh no no, Soonyoung, what I want is for you to get worse.  
"Let's just play it one more time." I said in a pleading tone. 

Soonyoung put the paper to his mouth and turned to face me. If only that thin piece of paper wasn't in the way. I could only imagine what it might feel like to slowly press my lips against his, for real. Must be soft. Soft like his cheeks. I would press my lips harder. I'd smile against his lips as he sighs in contentment. Yeah, wouldn't that be great.

"Uh, Minghao, what are you doing?" Chan asked before Seungkwan covered his eyes.  
I jolted back and the paper that was between Soonyoung and I fluttered to the ground. I looked up to see Soonyoung staring at me with wide eyes. He scratched the back of his head and awkwardly chuckled. "Um, you know you're not supposed to kiss the paper, right. You need to pass it on."  
I was probably blushing by now. I didn't even realise I got carried away. Must have been really confusing and awkward for the others to see me seemingly making out with Soonyoung with a piece of paper between our mouths.  
I laughed nervously. "M-maybe we should play another game."

We played various games here and there, all of which Soonyoung was just too good at. Even the pepero game. I'd hold his hands and bite into the pepero as quick as I can, just so I could get close enough. Close enough that the pepero would be so short and maybe, just maybe, we could "accidentally" kiss this time. But nope.  
Seriously, how could Soonyoung get the pepero down to one cm and our lips still don't even touch! Is he some kind of expert at the game?! That's what happened everytime we played. We'd get so close but just never enough. 

New technique. Whenever I was with Soonyoung, I'd get extra close to him. Giving him back hugs, I'd kiss his cheek in the hopes that maybe, just maybe, he'd turn to face me and we'd "accidentally" kiss. But of course not. Everytime I'd kiss him, he wouldn't even flinch. He'd just smile and pat my head in a very friendly way. Sigh.  
One time though, we were alone in the living room, chilling on the sofa after dance practice. His head was leaning on my shoulder and I played with his hair. Nonchalantly, I kissed his forehead a few times. Then he looked up at me, with heavy lidded eyes like he was about to sleep, but we just stayed like that, staring. I was completely mesmerised by him. I leaned down to kiss his cheek, then moved down to his neck, then brushed my lips over his shoulder. Then I looked back into his eyes. I couldn't do it. I just couldn't kiss him. My nerves got to me. So I settled for just resting my forehead against his. 

"Yo! It's draining my energy to see you like this." I hear someone say in Chinese. Jun sits next to me where I was leaning against the mirror in the dance studio. I was deep in thought, so it must have looked like I was sulking.  
"Ah, I'm okay Jun hyung, it's just..." I looked up at Soonyoung who was marking a few moves he'd just come up with and testing some out with Dino. Come to think of it, I don't even remember when I started feeling so much for Soonyoung. I was only curious about what it would be like to be accidentally kissed by him in one of those games. Then I found myself trying to kiss him on purpose, without it seeming too obvious. That proved difficult. But, I don't know, maybe it's not just about kissing him anymore. Yes, it was much more than that. Maybe I want him to like me more. Perhaps as much as I like him. I sighed.  
"Are you gonna confess then?"  
That startled me. I forgot Jun was beside me.  
"What are you talking about?"  
"I'm talking about you staring at Soonyoung like he's a snack, sticking to him like glue and constantly suggesting games where you get to basically make out with him. Are you gonna confess or should I do it for you?"  
"You stay out of this." I said while elbowing him in the side. Then I looked down at my fingers and bit my lip, getting shy. "But... you do understand me, right?"  
Jun shrugged. "I guess so. I mean, Soonyoung is a fantastic dance leader and he's really caring to us. It makes sense that you'd like him."  
I started blushing at what he said, but smiled anyway.  
"But even so," Jun continued, "I thought it would be me the one you fell head over heals for. What with my undeniable, dashing good looks. Plus, I am the best kisser right. You gotta admit that." he said jokingly while nudging my arm.  
I pushed him aside. "Actually, I'd rather forget that- HEY!" Jun tackled me to the ground and we wrestled eachother.  
"Can you two at least speak Korean? Let me in on this. What are you guys talking about?" Soonyoung said as he shuffled over to us.  
I panicked, looking for what to say, "Uh, we were just-"  
"Oh nothing really. Minghao just wants you to k-"  
I was meant to quickly cover Juns mouth, but ended up slapping his face. Soonyoung, Chan and I all laughed, rolling on the floor while Jun grumbled. 

I sighed in defeat as I sat on the kitchen counter, about to make myself some tea, but ended up just tilting my head back in thought. Am i never going to get this kiss from Soonyoung? Could I even tell him how I feel? Sigh... Soonyoung...  
"Yup!"  
I jumped off the counter in fright. "Soonyoung hyung! When did-"  
"Feel about what, huh? What's on your mind?"  
"When did you get in here? And was I talking out loud?"  
"Just a moment ago, and kinda. You were just mumbling and then you said something like 'how I feel', and then I heard my name. So I'm wondering what's up."  
My heart rate finally calmed down. I took a deep breath. We're alone. I can just tell him exactly what I've been thinking. How much I love and care about him. But when I look at his face, the words just don't come. I frowned to myself, then Soonyoung put a hand on my shoulder.  
"Hey, we can't have you all down in the dumps. You know if there's anything stressing you, you can talk to me, right?"  
I gave him a small smile. "Yeah, but you see, in this case, I don't think I can."  
Soonyoung looked like he was thinking for a second, then got an idea. "I know exactly what can cheer you up!" He opened the snack cupboard a took out the box of pepero. He took one out and waved it in front of me. "Come on, let's play. I know you love this game."  
Actually, this game is the reason I feel like this. It's just a reminder that I'm not going to get kissed by him anytime soon. But I couldn't say no to him. So I bit into one end of the biscuit as he took the other end. He shuffled closer so I was pressed back against the counter. One of his arms wrapped around my waist while his other hand went to the side of my face and gently stroked-  
Wait, what! Well this is new. He's not usually this intimate when it came to games. I was expecting him to pull back, any moment now. But he didn't, he kept going, and my heart beat faster.  
As soon as our lips touched, I snaked my arms around Soonyoungs neck and kissed him deeply, savouring this moment. I combed my fingers through his hair and he started giggling into the kiss then separated. I giggled along with him.  
"I knew that would make you feel better." Soonyoung said proudly.  
"How did you know? I've...wanted this...for a long time now." I said shyly.  
Soonyoung shrugged. "I was actually thinking of how you've been acting lately and I guess I should have noticed it sooner. Then I thought about how much you mean to me and decided, it wouldn't be a bad idea to give us a go. I do love you already so, no harm in us being together right?"  
I was almost in tears of relief. "Soonyoung hyung, is...that true?"  
"Hardly."  
"What!"  
"Well, yeah it is true but... Jun may or may not have also told me about you wanting me to kiss you during all those games."  
I stood speechless with my mouth wide open. Jun, that betrayer!  
"He may have also mentioned you talking in your sleep about how much you love me and how soft my lips are and-"  
I gave him a quick kiss then stormed out of the room. I'll get back to Soonyoung later, right after I deal with Jun.

**Author's Note:**

> Eat a tangerine today and be happily on your way


End file.
